Apostles
'''Apostles '''were prisoners at Wikia Prison. History Peter used a lottery to choose new apostles: Joseph Justus and Matthias. Then Peter prayed to the Lord of who to replace Judas in the apostleship. Then they cast lots, and the lot fell to Matthias. Then he was counted with the eleven apostles. When the day of Pentecost came, they were all together when a sound came from the sky like a violent wind, and strands of fire separated and came to rest on each of them. They were all filled with the Holy Ghost and spoke different languages. In Jerusalem there were God fearing men from every nation, and at this sound they assembled in confusion because each one heard them speaking in his own language. They were bewildered, thinking they were speaking all Galileans, as each one heard them speak in their native language. Some laughed that they have had too much wine. Peter, however, declared they are not drunk, as it is only 9:00 AM. The entire group of believers held everything in common, and nobody claimed private ownership of any possessions. Any who owned homes or land sold them, and their coins they laid at the feet of the apostles, which explains why they had so much gold and silver. The coins were then distributed to each according to his need. Barnabas sold land that belonged to him, and he brought the coins and placed it at the feet of the apostles. Ananias and his wife also sold a piece of land. But with his wife's full knowledge, he held back two coins, and he brought the rest and placed it at the feet of the apostles. Peter asked why Satan filled his heart up enough to keep some of the coins. When he heard this, Ananias fell down dead, and a great fear came over all who heard of it. Then two men wrapped him up in an Aztec cape, carried him outside, and buried him. Three hours later, his wife came back, unaware of what had happened, and Peter asked the amount she paid for the land, and she lied that it was the price. Peter told her that she tested the spirit of the Lord, that it was the footsteps of the men that buried her husband, and they will carry her out as well. Immediately, she fell dead at his feet, and they carried her out and buried her next to her husband, and a big fear came over the whole church and everyone who heard about it. The apostles performed several signs and acts among the people, such as pulling a bunny out of a top hat. Crowds came from the towns around Jerusalem bringing with them those tormented by evil spirits. And all of them were cured, with their invisible red ghostly demons flying away. Then the high priest and Sadducees, filled with jealousy, arrested the apostles. And they were put in the public jail, in the same cell as a bunch of other long haired brunettes and redheads. But during the night, the angel of the Lord opened the prison doors and led them out, saying "Go! Go! Go!". Category:Criminals